Survivor
by NatsuLucyLover
Summary: FemNaru. Reincarnated Fic. Narumi Yagami was many things but she was not a fool like her brother thought she was. Only a fool wouldn't have notice there was a pattern in the killings. She was going to find out who was murdering the criminals and how they were doing it even if it killed her. After all if there was one thing Narumi can't stand, it was someone acting as god.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Light knew without a doubt, it was the fact his older sister was the strangest person you could meet and also the most sympathetic person you could meet. Despite the fact their father catches criminals, his older sister would constantly question their father about the criminal's past as if it was more important then their action. He didn't understand her thoughts, was it not enough they killed someone? Why should they even care about their past? Whenever his sister hears a sad story about the criminal, she would make some comment on how either the sentence should be lightened or point out how their past affects them.

Why didn't his sister study psychology? Light couldn't help but ask himself as his older sister helped their mother put the plate of food on the table. Narumi, or Naru as she always told strangers to call her, smiled widely at him before yelling for their little sister to come down for breakfast.

"Why do you look so down? You should smile," Narumi declared, taking a seat on his right. "Unless you're upset, I got to work with Tou-san while you're stuck in school...if that's the case then you know if we need a little bit help with the case then we'll go to you. Believe it."

Did he mention his sister had a habit of saying believe it after her sentences?

"I'm not upset," he grumbled as Sayu took a seat on the other side of the table. "And if you're in a case then you'll be coming to me a lot. After all, it's a miracle you passed high school, let alone university."

Their mother shot him a disapproving him look while Sayu glanced at their sister, who just shrugged her shoulders at him. "Y'know not everyone is as smart as you when it comes to anything school related," she said, giving him a smile. "Some people, like me, are better in anything that involves dealing with people or y'know acting like my age."

"You act like a fifteen year old instead of twenty-two year old," he said dryly, earning giggles from Sayu and a sigh from his mother. He heard a laugh and looking up at the ceiling, Light noticed Ryuk was gazing at him with amusement. No, not him, he thought to himself, he was looking at his older sister with amusement.

Narumi shrugged her shoulder. "I can act my age y'know otoutou, I just decide not to. If everyone acts their age, the world would be a boring place. Besides, it's better to act younger then you are then to act older."

" _Your sister is funny,"_ Ryuk said, gazing at his sister with amusement.

His sister had that look in her eyes again, Light mused as his sister cleared her throat and gave a bright smile to their father, who came down the staires in his usual uniform. There were days when he noticed his sister looked so dazed, he was actually worried his older sister would fall down. His parents felt the same way too or why else would they have his sister's eyes checked when he was three.

"Naru-chan, are you really going to work with those jeans?" Their father asked, finally noticing the orange skinny jeans his sister was wearing.

"I thought you said it was no problem for me to wear jeans?"

"I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry Tou-san, if they even think of touching me then they'll meet my fist," his sister said confidently before their father could finish his sentence. She gave a bright smile before taking a bite of the eggs their mother made for them.

Sayu giggled. "Tou-san, you know it's impossible for Naru-neechan to go anywhere without her orange jeans. Besides, it looks great on Naru-neechan. Orange always looks good on her."

"And that's why you're my favourite sister," their sister declared, giving her a smile.

Light rolled his eyes at his sister's words while Sayu just pouted and pointed out she was her only sister. Narumi smiled brightly, ruffled her sister's hair, but Light didn't miss the faded look in her eyes as if she was remembering something sad. He didn't know why his sister would be sad. For as long as Light could remember, the three of them had a happy childhood. True, his sister had been bullied because of the whisker marks on her cheeks but Light had always tried to beat them for doing it even if his sister told him he shouldn't do it.

If she wasn't going to take justice for herself then who would?

He always asked himself this question whenever his sister gave him a look, which told him more than anything she thought she could handle it. Narumi never liked it when he tried to protect her, always just gave him a look that said he needed to let her handle it.

"Y'know I think it's time I should start heading off to work," his sister declared, snapping him off his train of thought.

"Can't you take a ride with your father Naru-chan?" Their mother asked his sister as she placed a piece of bread in her mouth and grabbed her bag from under the table. "You haven't been eating properly for the past few days."

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan but y'know I'm so nervous about my first day," Narumi explained, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't want them to have a bad impression of me, especially if some of my fellow co-workers see me with Dad."

"Everyone knows you're my daughter," Their father pointed out to his sister.

"Doesn't mean I want to rub it in their face Tou-san!" His sister answered with such a cheerful tone that Light really wondered if Narumi knew what she was signing herself for when she decided to ask their father for a job in his office. "It's bad enough I asked you for a job but I want to prove to everyone I'm more then capable of working with them, believe it!"

His father sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder where you get your catch phases from or where you get your determination from."

"Who knows Tou-san? Maybe, I was a hyperactive ninja in another life." His sister joked, earning a smrik from Ryuk.

Light looked up and down at his sister, gazing at her bright blond hair and cereluen blue eyes before gazing at her bright orange pants, and finally snorted at her words. His sister twisted her body around, crossed her arms and arched one eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain why he gave such a response to her.

"You would have made a terrible ninja," he stated, causing his sister to laugh. "You stand out too much, ninjas are supposed to be quiet...something you're terrible at."

"And that's where I say, you got so much more to learn little brother," his sister said softly, so softly that Light thought he imagined her saying those words to him. "Then again, you're still a child."

He bristled at his sister's words. He was the child? Narumi might be older then him by a good five years but he was the one who acted like the older sibling, not her. His sister would play video games and do pranks on anyone who annoyed her. Heck, there was even one time his sister had managed to walk up to his female classmate and gave her his number, claiming how he was just a bit shy on asking a girl out.

If Light didn't love his sister, he would have tried to kill her for her actions.

Honestly, what right did she have of setting him up for a blind date?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows as well as to everyone who reviewed this story.**

* * *

Narumi curled her lips as she read the news article about another criminal death. This had to be the nintieth one in four days and just like the other criminals, this criminal had died from a sudden heart attack. It used to be once in a while, you heard of a criminal dying from a heart attack but for the past few days, news reports came flooding in of criminals dying from heart attacks.

She took a sip of her coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste before putting the coffee cup down. If Narumi didn't have the memories of Naruko Uzumaki, she wouldn't think of anything about it but Narumi knew from her memories of Naruko that not everything was what it seemed. One criminal dying from a heart attack? Not a surprise. Two criminals dying from a heart attack, one day after the other? Coincidence. More then ninty in four days alone? Suspicious.

"I know that look on your face Naru-chan," One of the waiters said, snapping her from her train of thought. "You always have that look whenever you're thinking of something. What are you thinking about this time?"

"Y'know me all too well, Hina-chan," she said, quirking her lips into a smile. "I was just thinking about the news."

"You mean the heart attacks?" Hina asked, pointing towards the front page of the newspaper.

She nodded. "It's weird how criminals are just dying from heart attacks."

"Really? I thought it was just coincidence," the waitress admitted, tilting her head at the newspaper. "Maybe, it is god finally delievering justice to the crimes they committee...you've to admit, they did deserve it."

Narumi pursed her lips at her words. Coincidence? And was it really justice they died like something like this? She mused, giving the waitress a fake smile and shrugged her shoulders at the woman's words. It wasn't coincidence these criminals were dying nor was it justice. Those criminals had stories to tell, some of them had reasons and for goodness sake, a few of them had families who wanted answers and had murdered people's families. Those people's families would have wanted answers as to why they murdered their family members the way they did. No, this wasn't justice! This was murder!

No matter how she looked at it or how the waitress saw it, Naru didn't see how it made sense for more than ninty criminals to die from heart attacks for the past four days alone. No, she couldn't conclude anything without checking their medical records, which wouldn't be so hard for her to do if she went into the records and scanned their files quickly.

She couldn't accept the fact those criminals die from a heart attack. After all, some of those criminals looked healthy, too healthy for them to have suddenly die from a heart attack. It was not enough for her to make any conclusions by just presuming anything and accusing someone. Naruko Uzumaki would have accused someone of murder without any proof and while it may have worked in the past for her previous self, this world wasn't like her previous world.

" _No, it isn't_ _ **,"**_ Kuramai said, snapping her from her train of thought. " _T his world is more dangerous, filled with more snakes and vipers than our world ever had. Before, you could just solve problems with your fist but here...everything is like Shogi, everything people say is calculated especially the politicians. Not even you or anyone in our put too much thought to their actions but here, it's everywhere...even in the children._"

" _Well this world has become even more dangerous if what I'm thinking is true,"_ Narumi said softly, " _Someone is killing murderers by giving them heart attacks but how the hell they're doing it, I don't know...but it's unnatural."_

" _It's definitely not due to a Kekkai Genka i_ _ **,"**_ Kurama agreed as she took another sip of her coffee. " _I_ _n all my years, I haven't seen a Kekkai Genkai that directly cause a heart attack. They can cause it indirectly but not directly._ "

" _You think it's direct?"_

" _I'm very certain it's direct_ _ **,"**_ Kurama said dryly, " _T his world contain no Kekkai Genkai as you have no doubt notice from the distinct lack of chakra in this world. The only way there would be Kekkai Genkai if someone from our world came here and reproduce but that's a very highly unlikely since they would need your chakra levels to do it. So no, it's direct. Now did the newspaper give you any clue on how they're dying?_"

" _It's a newspaper,"_ Narumi pointed out, closing the newspaper. " _They only tell me they died of a heart attack, not the symptons leading to it. Besides it's controlled, it wouldn't do any good if the public finds out if there's symptons leading it...it will cause fear and the last thing this world needed is more fear. No, if I want to get the symptons, I'll need to get their medical records but considering how fast they died, I doubt there were any symptons."_

" _Heart attacks don't generally do, Naruko_ _ **."**_

She quirked her lips at his reply before changing the topic. " _How likely do you think there'll be camera watching me get the medical files of the prisoners?"_

Kurama snorted. " _Chances are very high but since when have camera ever stopped you from something like this_ _?_ "

The fox did have a point there, Narumi mused, finishing the last bit of her coffee. In both lifetimes, Narumi didn't really care if someone noticed she was reading something she shouldn't read. Why would she care? As Naruko Uzumaki, everyone in Konoha presumed she was an idiot because of her low grades, not once thinking there was something fishy about her terrible grades. Narumi Yagami, on the other hand, was seen as a little bit dim when compared to her little brother and a weirdo because she always stared off out of space. Of course, she wouldn't know how to figure out a clue if it bit her in the ass.

That last bit didn't really matter because Narumi knew from watching Itachi and even from Naruko own children, that being recognise as a genius wasn't something to be proud of.

No, it was better for her own sake to let the world think Narumi Yagamii had a few bright moments.

* * *

Her father furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the stacks of files she dropped on his desk before raising his eyebrows at her. Taking in a deep breath, Narumi took out the newspaper from her bag and opened it to the first page, which announced the fiftieth death of a well-known criminal, before opening the first file which declared the men's health during his imprisonment.

"Tou-san, their deaths weren't normal," Narumi finally said, licking her dried lips. "You've notice haven't you? Every criminal that is wanted, every criminal that is well-known to the world has died from a heart attack. It wouldn't be strange if it was one or two but ninty criminals had died fro a heart attack in just a matter of four days."

His eyes widened at her words before finally asking her, "What's your proof Naru-chan? And how did you get the medical files"

"Right now? I've got nothing but their medical records, which all declared half of these criminals healthy and fit," Narumi answered, taking in a deep breath. "As to how I got them, well I do work here Tou-san and I do have access to their files."

"So you think they've been murdered because half of them were declared healthy," her father said disapprovingly, "Naru-chan, this isn't enough…"

"Ninty criminals Tou-san, not one or two crimianls. Ninty criminals had died from a heart attack in just four days alone," Narumi said calmly, watching her father pick up the file from the pile she had made. "How can ninty criminals all die from heart attack in four days? I'm no mathamatican but chances of ninty people, all well-known criminals, getting heart attacks days after each other...those are some really low chances."

"You think someone is murdering these criminals," her father said, looking down at the files she had given him.

"I don't think Tou-san, I know someone is killing them," Narumi admitted. "It's normal for people to die from heart attack but people with similar traits are being killed by heart attacks when they are in an age range, where the chances of getting a heart attack is low."

"If what you think is true then how are they being killed?"

She licked her dried lips. "I don't know how they're being killed...Tou-san, I don't know how the hell someone could kill a criminal without being there. I mean some of these criminals had a heart attack in prison for Kami's sake."

"You know all of this isn't enough for an investigation to be launched," her father pointed out, putting down his cup of coffee on the table. "Do you think you have any other evidence which could prove this theory of yours? I'll admit I also found it strange for the past couple of days that the criminals we worked hard to capture has suddenly died from a heart attack but this won't be enough."

"I know this isn't enough for an offical investigation to be launched and I know you nor anyone else in the police can help me with this unless there was more proof of this was happening," she admitted, flickering her eyes at the criminals face. "If I want to find evidence for these deaths, I think it'll be hard because there's nothing in the reports that talked about the events leading towards their death. All I have is their medical files, these newspapers but most of all I only have this feeling inside of me."

Her father smiled at her, the same smile he always gave her whenever he felt proud of her which was only whenever she got good grades, which was rare. Perhaps, if Narumi hadn't had the memories of Naruko Uzumaki, she would have no problems of showing off her intelligence. Yet memories of Naruko's experience of geniuses made her weary of what the world would do to her if they saw her more intelligent then they expected.

Her little brother was a prime example of what it was like to be a genius. Light might not have notice it but Narumi noticed her brother was getting frustrated at the pace he was forced to move, was pressured by their mother to get the best grades because of his intelligence but most of all, there was the expectation he needed to be the best in the world.

It was for that reason alone, Naruko did her best to treat her brother like his age but Light didn't like it. He didn't say it but the blonde knew her brother wasn't interested in the same things like boys his age was interested.

"Tou-san," her father looked up from the files she gave him, "Don't tell Kaa-chan, Sayu or even Light about what I think. Sayu and Kaa-chan will get worried and scared while Light will try to help and the last thing I want is for him to help me."

"I understand about your mother and sister but Light?" her father asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You usually go to Light when you have a theory, why won't you go to your brother?"

"Light already has pressure to do well in school and it won't be long before he has university exams to worry about," Narumi answered truthfully, smiling ruefully. "That brother of mine needs to do better then his big sister though knowing him, it won't be hard for him but he shouldn't get distracted."

"Alright Naru-chan."

Narumi saw the doubt in her father's eyes and if she was anyone else, she would have been hurt by her father's lack of faith in her but Narumi was still Naruko Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki didn't give a damn about what people thought of her.

She was going to figure out what the hell was happening even if she didn't get any help.

* * *

Licking her dried lips, Narumi tore the piece of newspaper, which she presumed was the first killing and placed it on the wall in front of her door. This criminal was a well-known to the world, murdering more then twenty people in one night and was quite healthy if Narumi remembered correctly from the file. Despite his so-called good healthy, the man had a heart attack in the middle of the night without any warning.

She then placed the next newspaper clipping next to it. Taking out her favourite orange pen, Narumi circled the first and second criminal's death as well as its time of death before grabbing the red thread from her table and connecting the two newspaper together. She continued with the next couple, highlighting their cause of death and the time of death until the back of her room looked like a mess.

" _Looking at all of these, it makes me wonder how the hell a mortal could kill someone at night without being there in person?"_ Kurama stated as Narumi gazed at the clipping of the paper.

" _That's the big question isn't it?"_ Narumi said dryly, taking a seat on the ground. " _I've seen many killers in both worlds and I was even a killer but this isn't something that's possible. If I didn't know any better, I would say Kami might be judging those criminals."_

Kurama snorted at her words. " _You think Kami would judge these criminals when they're alive? Kami doesn't work in that way. If Kami judge someone, you could bet your ass their deaths would be much worse and even then he would've judge the people who made your life damn hard. I'm still surrpised how the hell you didn't kill those stupid civilians when you had the chance."_

" _Not everyone likes the idea of killing anyone who is an idiot,"_ Narumi stated, scowling. " _I didn't even know why the hell villagers hated me until that baka Mizuki tricked me. When I found out their reasoning, I understood their pain after all I was a living reminder of what they lost. Also if I killed them, it would have made me worse then them!"_

" _Well it seems not like everyone is like you, if this is truly the work of a mortal then this mortal didn't think he's no better then the people he's killing ,_" Kurama said with a smirk that Narumi knew the fox had on his face.

" _There's a difference between this mortal and me,"_ Narumi crossed her legs and tilted her head. " _This mortal has never understand what it is like to be discriminated for something out of their control. No one in this world has ever experienced the things I did...only a jinchuuriki could understand."_

" _Your husband murdered more then two hundred people over six years until you snapped him out of it ,_" Kurama said dryly, making Narumi winced as the small part of her swell in pain of the deceased husband Naruko loved with all her heart.

" _Gaara was different and y'know it...it wasn't even his fault,"_ Narumi said softly. " _He wouldn't have done the things he did if his seal had been done properly or if his uncle hadn't betrayed him the way he did. Gaara only became a heartless killer when his uncle betrayed him and only snapped out of it when he realized my way of thinking was better then his."_

If this killer existed in the Elemental Countries, would Naruko's husband had died for something that wasn't his fault? Narumi couldn't help but ask herself as the memories of her previous self's rushed through her mind. Gaara was kind and sweet to her, always trying his hardest to understand people's feelings. He always made her happy and understood her in ways Sasuke could never understand but most of all, he was the one who put Naruko back together after her teammate left her.

" _Your husband was lucky that killer hadn't existed in your world_ _ **,"**_ Kurama said as she gazed at the newspaper clipping. " _I f this person existed in our world, the killer would have killed your husband and perhaps even the Uchiha boy. He wouldn't care about the consequence...in fact, there's a chance you would have died after all if someone in Konoha had that power..._"

 _They would kill me because they thought I was you,_ Narumi mentally finished the sentence as she pressed her slim fingers against the clippings and the connections she made. There was no doubt if someone in Konoha had that power, they would have killed her before she had the chance of becoming a shinobi. She was the Kyuubi's human form as some adults in Konoha would whisper after the Hokage announced she knew the truth.

It wouldn't be right if the Kyuubi's human form lived that would be their thoughts before they killed her. In the case of Gaara, it would be no doubt for revenge for the many he killed. If someone killed Sasuke, it would be because he was an unpredictable man who could potentially killed everyone in the village if he felt like it. All would have been understandable reasons, Narumi thought, but not the best reasons.

" _I just noticed something, these people have gotten a heart attack from after eight p.m to the early morning ,_" Kurama stated, snapping her out of her thoughts. Narumi blinked her eyes and gazed at the time of deaths, who all died between 8 pm to 2am.

" _You think there's a reason behind it?"_ Narumi asked, tilting her head.

" _I can't think of anything until the pattern become more clear_ ," Kurama answered. " _As of yet, it seems like the mortal has been killing them around those times since that was their time of death. Why that is? I can't understand._ "

" _Maybe that's the only time the killer is free,"_ Narumi mused, narrowing her eyes at the time of death. " _The killer can't spend all their time killing people, the killer has other things to do. The question is, what? What's his occupation? Where is he from? We're thinking he's living in Japan but for all we know, he might live in a whole different country."_

" _The more we think about this, the more questions we have_ ," Kurama said wearly as she stood up from the floor. " _T his is a job that needs more then two heads because the more we make presumptions, the more questions we have."_

" _You heard my father, I can't get any help until there is more proof."_

" _For there to be more proof, you would need to call out to the killer and force him to show how he kills ,_" Narumi grimaced at this response. " _It might not be a problem for us since we will be reincarnated again but there's no way you want to die right now do you?"_

" _I would like to see my siblings married and having kids before I die thank you very much,"_ Narumi answered, crossing her arms against her chest. " _I also want to live my life to the fullest, Naruko Uzumaki didn't get that opprotunity since she got criminals after her ass while she was a teenager."_

" _You're an adult_ ," The fox reminded her.

" _Doesn't mean I've to act like one,"_ Narumi answered, rolling her eyes. " _Acting like an adult is a pain in the ass and it doesn't let people think I'm a childish idiot."_

" _Why do you want to act like an idiot so badly? Y'know in your last life, you hated when someone thought you were stupid._ "

" _I may be Naruko Uzumaki but I'm also Narumi Yagami,"_ She said dryly. " _I've some traits that are solely belong to Narumi and as Narumi, I don't mind if people think I'm a bit dim. If I was smart then Kaa-chan would have pressured me to do well in school and would have brag to all her friends about how smart I am, which would give me so much pressure."_

" _But I don't like people thinking my vessel is stupid! I barely handled it when people thought you were stupid in your previous life? There were so many times I wanted to throttle you for being an idiot._ "

" _Being an idiot was the reason why I survived in that world,"_ Narumi said calmly. " _I didn't realize until I watch my brother grow up but if I was smart in the conventional way like Itachi was then people would have been scared. They would still let me become a shinobi but I'll have people watching me because they can't trust me. It's one thing to have a foolish person containing the Kyuubi, it's another thing to have a smarter person holding you."_

" _You have given it a lot of thought."_

" _Dying does that to people."_

Kurama didn't say anything after that but Narumi could almost imagine the fox had a thoughtful look on his face, like he always did whenever she revealed anything to him. He could think while she tried to think of the motive for the killer.

Everyone had a motive when it comes to killing and this killer was no different, the question was what was this killer's motive? There must be a link between the killer and the victims. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she gazed at the clippings.

This was going to be a long night.

 **~X~**

It had been a week since she started on the case but Narumi was nowhere close to figuring out what the hell was happening then she was a week ago. She thought of many theories including the potential of another reincarnation in this world but Kurama shot that thought down by pointing out, it would make absolutely no sense for the person to start killing in this world. She thought of poison but talking to the criminals, Narumi found that some of the criminals who died didn't even touch their food or if they did. It also didn't help she asked for the person in charge of the food, who confirmed no one acted out of the oridinary.

Narumi gazed at the steaming hot cup of ramen, feeling not for the first time the lack of delight that ramen usually brought to her. How could she eat her favourite food while people were dying? She couldn't help but ask herself as she took a whiff of her ramen. There was no way in hell she could eat the food of the gods if she couldn't figure out what the hell she was missing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Looking away from her cup of ramen, Narumi blinked her eyes at the sight of her fellow rookie, Matsuda if she remembered correctly, towering over her with a troubled look in his eyes.

"Narumi."

Narumi smiled brightly at the older male. "Hey Matsuda, what's the problem? Does the Chief want me to give him the paperwork or something?"

"No, the Chief doesn't want the paperwork," Matsuda flickered his eyes at the open files lying on the table and gulped. "The Chief is holding a meeting in ten minutes."

"What's it about?"

"He didn't tell me," Matsuda answered as Narumi placed the steaming cup of ramen down on the table. "He told me to call you into the meeting."

Narumi furrowed her eyebrows. "Did he say why?"

"He said you're not the only one who came to the same conclusion."

Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and please tell me if there's anything I need to improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows as well as to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

From the moment, Narumi was a ten months old, Soichiro Yagami knew his eldest child was the brightest kid you could ever meet. He wasn't saying this because Narumi was his child. No, his daughter had always been bright, even if his wife would say Light was brighter than any of the three kids they had together. His wife might think it was just pure luck that by the time his daughter was a year old, his blond-haired baby girl could speak Japanese without any lisp and could walk without stumbling down but Soichiro knew better. He knew nothing his wife or children could say, or do in Narumi's case, could make him think his eldest daughter wasn't smart.

Though Soichiro would admit he did have his doubts about his daughter's intelligence since his daughter could do or say things which made him want to question her intelligence. There were so many times, his daughter always said the most obvious things or ask the most obvious questions yet there were times she would say things that no one had ever considered. No, his daughter was intelligent but why she acted like she wasn't intelligent was something he didn't understand. It was just disappointing to see his beautiful, little girl wasn't trying her hardest to show her intelligence to the world.

Yet ever since Narumi started working on the criminal cases, Soichiro could see a real change in his daughter's behaviour. Before his daughter would eat ramen twice a week but ever since she started working on the case, Naurmi had been eating instant ramen every couple of hours. Whenever he checked on her, he could see the thoughtful look in her eyes as she read through the articles. Most of all, he noticed Narumi had not gone to Light at all about the case she was investigating.

It would have been all good signs if it weren't for the fact Narumi was right about the murders of the criminals.

Rubbing his temple, Soichiro gazed at his fellow policemen. He almost sighed when he caught sight of his daughter sitting beside Matsuda with a cup of instant ramen in her hand. If Narumi kept eating ramen, Soichiro was going to have to take his daughter to therapy because too much ramen wasn't good for her.

When he saw everyone had arrived, Soichiro cleared his throat, stood up and began, "As many of you may have been aware, criminals around the world had been dying of heart attacks. Due to the number of deaths, we have been led to believe that an individual or organization may be responsible for their deaths," he paused, glancing at his daughter, who still had a smile on her face but Soichiro noticed there was a weary look in her eyes. "Due to the seriousness of the situation, the ICPO had decided to hold a meeting to discuss the best course of actions. Our department is allowed to have three representives, including myself. The other two candidates has been chosen, in one case, to gain experience while the other candidate has been the first to consider the possibility of murder."

"The first representitive I've chosen is Matsuda Touta. He needs experience and I believe he will provide a good input on how the general population will react," He said, watching as the young man stood up, giving him a surprised look before walking towards him.

"The other representitive I've chosen is someone who came to me personally after four days after the murders had started. This person had been working tirelessly in trying to figure out the cause of death," his daughter blinked her eyes at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "My daughter, Yagami Narumi."

As soon as he finished saying his daughter's name, the whole room started to tense at his words. Most of them he knew didn't think Narumi would be up to task, no doubt thinking of just how inexperienced the girl was as well as the fact she was his child. They presumed he would have given in to his daughter's demands but Soichiro would have never given in to Narumi's demands when it came to their work.

No matter how much he loved his daughter, Soichiro would not allow his favour of her show in their work.

"I've one thing to say to you guys," his daughter said as soon as she reached to where he was standing. He raised his eyebrow at his daughter but the girl didn't dare to do what he asked. "I know to most of you, I'm just some inexperienced brat who only got the job because of my father and if you dislike me then it's fair enough but I did came up with the theory that these so called 'coincidences' were actually murders," she gazed at all of them with hard eyes. "Now does anyone have any questions or have any objections on why I shouldn't be involved?"

"I've just one question, how did you figure out these coincidences were murders?" One of the officers asked, gazing at his daughter with suspicion.

His daughter smiled. "Tell me do you think ninty criminals, who all had done some form of henious crimes, could all die from a heart attack? One or two...that would be coincidence but ninty? That's a little bit too much. Now some of these criminals were in the age ranger where a heart attack isn't likely to happen while some of them were declared to be fit and healthy...for them to have a heart attack was strange. Perhaps, if it was just one or two then it could be overlooked but fourty fit people died from heart attacks. If that wasn't murder then what is?"

"The Chief said you've been working on figuring out the case...have you figure out anything from the past few days?"

"The deaths mostly took place from around the time 8pm to 2am," his daughter answered, closing her eyes. "That's a pattern I have been seeing since the deaths had taken place but as to who or where the criminal might be, well that's a different story entirely. I don't know what might be their age range nor their occupation but I can safely say the killer has a black and white view on the criminals."

"Black and white view on justice? What makes you say that?" Another officer asked.

His daughter curled her lips. "Anyone that has not commit a crime is safe but that might change for all I know. Anyways, he killed the criminals who were all reported to do some form of terrible crimes, like murder, rape or anything else that is seened as a terrible crime. He didn't wait to see the conviction of the criminals because I knew for a fact some of these criminals were having their evidence checked since a new evidence has been found, which could prove them innocent. Now, does this killer care? No."

Everyone blinked their eyes at his daughter. Some of the officers who had seen his daughter grew up, raised their eyebrows before reluctantly nodding their head. There was no doubt in Soichiro's mind, they must be thinking about the fact how his daughter had never shown this much intelligence when it came to investigation. It was always Light who showed his brightness, who was always seen in their family as the genius but now Narumi was showing them she was just as bright as her brother.

The only question Soichiro had was what caused his daughter to decide to show everyone her intelligence? And why did she always let Light get the spotlight?

* * *

There were no apples in the bowl.

That was the first thing Narumi noticed when she got back home from work. It wouldn't be unusual if it weren't for the fact, her mother wasn't home or the fact she knew very well Sayu didn't like eating apples. The only person who actually eat apples were her parents and Light but Light couldn't eat all five red apples in just a matter of three hours. No, maybe her brother had guests in the house but her brother never brought guest to their house, especially since he didn't like mixing with people.

"Narumi-neechan, you're back," Light said, snapping her from her train of thought.

She blinked her eyes and smiled at her little brother, who was making his way to the kitchen, where their mother had hopefully cooked some food for them to eat. Honestly, she didn't feel like cooking now espeically since her theory had just got confirmed or had to explain on how she came up with the theory.

"How's school? I haven't actually seen you since I started work," she admitted, going to the stove. "Are you ready for the exams?"

"I'm as ready as a person could be but extra studying wouldn't hurt me."

Narumi smiled at his words. "No, it wouldn't hurt you but don't take it too far. You need to get some sleep my dear little brother or else your brain won't do well when it comes to the day of the exams...and you need to eat properly! Or else Mum might nag you into eating five serving of her food just so she doesn't worry about you."

"You're the one who tells me to eat properly, not Mum," Light said dryly as she put the rice and fish into her plate. "And you shouldn't talk. You're the one who eats ramen whenever you have the chance, it's a miracle you haven't become fat from the amount of ramen you eat."

"It's because I'm awesome," Narumi sang, taking a seat on the table.

"That's not a good reason," Light said, giving her a smile. "One of these days, all that ramen will cause problems for you."

Not really, Narumi wanted to tell him as she took a bite of the fish their mother cooked, eating ramen everyday won't be a problem as long as you did exercise. Naruko Uzumaki ate ramen almost everyday to the point where almost all the meals she cooked for her family was ramen, to the amusement of her husband and the annoyance of her three kids. Eating ramen was just one of the few ways Narumi remind herself, she wasn't just Narumi Yagami but also Naruko Uzumaki. This was just one of the few things she could do to remember the life she used to have.

"So have any girls confessed you to again?" She asked.

"Yes," Her brother answered, giving her a smile. "But I had to tell her I couldn't think of going on a date with her until the exams were over."

Narumi snorted. "That's one way to let a girl down gently...y'know, you can still go on dates even when there are exams."

"I'll think about it," her brother said as he poured himself juice.

Shaking her head, Narumi took a small bite of fish. She watched as her brother took the glass of juice upstaires, where he would most likely be studying for his exams. She frowned as she realized her brother told her, he would think about her advice. This wasn't like Light. Her little brother would never consider listening to her advice since he thought she was the idiot of the family. Why now of all times would he consider her words of wisdom? Was it because now he decided he want to act like a normal teenager?

No, Light couldn't have suddenly decided to become a normal teenager.

" _Your brother has never acted like a normal kid ,_" Kurama said to her as she walked towards the fridge to get her favourite orange juice. " _When you used to play with all the kids, your brother would just watch them as if they were beneath him because they weren't as intelligent as him."_

" _That's because Light couldn't connect with them,"_ Narumi said, pouring the orange juice into the glass. " _Now of days, he has learnt to connect with people his age but he's not really close to them. Light may have fooled Mum, Dad and even Sayu into thinking he has friends but I know better, I know he doesn't consider any of them his friends. I know he can't really act like a normal teenager."_

" _Yet now he's trying to act like one ,_" Kurama pointed out. " _Maybe the boy has a change of heart._ "

" _No, I know my brother better then anyone in the household and I know he's stubborn,"_ she informed him, taking a sip of her orange juice. " _Besides, no one can change their personality in just one day. No, something is up but I don't know what."_

" _Are you going to snoop in his room again?"_

" _No way,"_ Narumi answered, sitting in the chair. " _I know that brother of mine and I know he'll find out I have entered his room without permission...besides maybe he did have a change of heart."_

" _How certain are you that he has a change of heart?_ "

The blonde grimaced. " _Very little chance but I'm going to give him a few days before I start snooping in his room. Of course, before that I'm going to figure out how he knows how I enter his room._ "

" _You could always enter in the same way your sensei used to enter in your house._ "

" _Why didn't I think of that?"_

" _Even after all these years, your stupidness surprise me._ "

" _I'm not stupid!"_

" _Whatever you say brat, whatever you say._ "

One of these days, Narumi decided, she was going to find a way to make the furry monster inside of her suffer. Just because she forgot she could enter her brother's room through his window didn't make her an idiot. It just meant she was a little bit forgetful. There had never been a time where she was forced to use her former skills but with her brother acting strange, Narumi might just have to do some infiltratation into her brother's room.

Thank goodness Narumi knew her brother wasn't a normal boy because Narumi wouldn't handle it if she caught her brother reading those perverted magazines. It was bad enough Naruko Uzumaki caught her son reading those magazines but Narumi wouldn't like the image of her brother being tarnish by this.

Of course she would do this after the meeting.

* * *

Watching the other representatives as they bicker reminded Narumi of the days where Naruko had to listen to her subordinates argue over who should be sent to catch her daughter. It was annoying, childish and seriously a pain in the neck to hear when all you wanted to do was to go home to your family. Unlike those times, the arguements weren't about who should get her daughter but whose fault that they were in this situation.

Narumi rubbed her forehead and gazed at Matsuda and her father, who looked just as irritated as her about the situation they were in. She opened her notebook, where a mini mindmap of all the information she gathered was proudly displayed. The only thing she could confirm was the pattern but nothing else. There was no way she could confirm the killer was in Japan. She had no idea about what the occupation might be but she did know the killer had a black or white view on justice.

"Um, Chief? Who is this L they're talking about?" Matsuda asked when the representatives had finally decided they were going to call some guy called L.

"I've never heard about L," Narumi agreed, tilting her head at her father.

Her father sighed. "I forgot for the two of you, this is your first meeting. L is somebody whose name, face, and whereabouts are a secret. He can solve any case and you could call him a 'private investigator' of sorts. We have no clue on who he is. He keeps himself in the deepest secrecy, solving case after impossible case all over the world...and he's our last resort."

"But L is kind of stubborn," Another representative spoke out. "L will only take on cases that interest him."

"Stubbornness aside, how can we contact him?" Another representative asked.

If he took cases that only interest him then there would be very little doubt he wouldn't take this case, Narumi thought to herself as her fingers tapped on the table. After all, this was the most talked case in the world. Criminals were dying left and right. Half of the people were cheering for the killer to continue killing criminals. Those people had no idea on what they're supporting, not realizing they were no better then the criminals they wish to die.

It made her sick to her stomach.

"Gentleman, L is already on it," everyone turned to face a heavily disguised man at the front of the meeting hall. "L has already started working on the case."

"Watari!" One of the representatives yelled.

"Watari?" Matsuda asked. "Is he another Japanese representative?"

Her father shook his head. "No, but he's the only contact we have with L. Still, even Watari doesn't know who L is…"

Watari must be an old man, she thought to herself, crossing her legs together as Watari went up to the table, putting his briefcase down on the table. If he was the only contact between L and them then it made Narumi wonder why L would use an old man to be his proxy. There was nothing wrong about the old man but she didn't like the idea of having an old man coming here to give them information about L.

"Please be silent," Watari said, opening a laptop. "I will now give you the voice of L."

Narumi leaned forward to get a better look of the laptop, where an ornate L decorated the screen. She glanced at the monitor, which also displayed the letter for everyone to see. Well, now there was no point for her to lean forward. She blinked her eyes when she heard a synthetically altered voice coming from the computer.

Wasn't this guy taking it a little bit too far?

"Greeting to everyone at the ICPO. This is L," the voice said, causing Narumi to roll her eyes at the obviousness of his statement. "This is the biggest and most difficult case yet. The difficulty of this case lies on its unprecedented scope and make no mistake, we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable."

" _It seems he also agrees with you ,_" Kurama said as she stared at the monitor. " _Perhaps, there is some hope for this pathetic world you were born in._ "

" _Father also agrees with me when I said this was murder."_

" _Yes, he did but most of the people in this world didn't seem to agree with your thoughts. None of them consider what this killer is doing is murder ,_" The fox pointed out. " _After all, some of the people in the streets are praising this killer for his actions._ "

" _I know...that's the worrying bit,"_ Narumi answered, rubbing her forehead. " _For people who lost their families due to these criminals, I get where they're coming from but wishing the death of all these criminals isn't right. No one has the right to judge whether or not someone deserved to live. People can change after going through jail or after having deal with a harsh punishment...heck letting those criminals die, is not punishing them. Death is sometimes too good for them."_

" _If the killer is caught then he'll be killed_ ," He pointed out to her.

" _I'll try to convince them they shouldn't kill that person,"_ Narumi said firmly. " _Killing the killer won't make us any better then him...besides death would be too good for him. No, the killer needs to rot in prision for the rest of his life. He should be forced to see the crying faces of some of those criminal's families...most of all, he needs to understand he's no better then the people he's killing. Honestly, does the killer think by killing these criminals would decrease the crime rate?"_

" _Yes he does._ "

" _Only a child would think like that,"_ Narumi said, rubbing her temple. " _People will go through a circumstance that makes them feel like they've no choice but to become a criminal. For some of these people. it's their job. Besides, doesn't he think by killing all of these criminals that he would increase the crime rate? Eventually someone is going to snap and when they do, a lot of people would die. Heck, it would continue the cycle of hatred because as long as he kept killing criminals, those criminal families will want revenge against him."_

" _You think the killer has your experience? The killer probably never spoke to a criminal in his lifetime ,_" Kurama pointed out. " _The killer sees what the media protrays the killer as. He doesn't see their families...if that killer existed in your previous life and killed your husband, what would you have done? What would those brats of yours do?_ "

" _If that killer killed Gaara, I would have try to find the man and kill him for his actions,"_ Narumi said coldly. " _Naruko Uzumaki may have believed in second chances but if her husband was murdered again, she wouldn't hesistate to kill the killer but not before making him see her kids and telling them why he did it."_

" _And you won't do it now?"_

" _Gaara is gone. Naruko's kids and descendants don't exist in this world,"_ she pointed out. " _I don't love anyone in this world...the memories of Naruko's love for Gaara, makes me hesitant in finding love. What if I fall in love with someone and all I would do is compare them to him? But if I did fall in love and that person I love is murdered by this killer...I will make them pay for their crime."_

"This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is all the police organisation you represent throughout the world," L said, drawing her attention back to the situation at hand. "You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting."

Well the person got her support, Narumi thought, gazing at her notebook. She had so little clues on what the hell was happening or how these murders were happening but she had picked up a pattern and she did figure out the motive of the killer. If this guy was really the best detective then Narumi hoped this person knew how the killer was killing people or what he needed to kill them because at this rate, criminals were going to die, both innocent and guilty criminals.

"Also I require the additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency," her father and Matsuda stood up at this response. Narumi made a face as she realized why the man wanted more help from them. If the killer came from America, he would have request the American Police help. If the killer was from Germany, he would ask their police for help. For him to ask them, it meant he presumed the killer was in Japan.

"What? Why Japan in particular?" Her father asked.

"Because he thinks the killer is in Japan," Narumi informed her father before L could answer his question. "I've a question? What makes you think the killer is in Japan? There have been murders all over the world so how could you be certain the killer is in Japan and not in America or China?"

"Why do I think the killer is in Japan?" Narumi nodded her head. "I think I'll be able to provide you with proof after a direct confrontation."

This man was insane.

"A direct confrontation?" Another representive asked before she could voice her opinion to him.

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."

How the hell was he going to do this? Narumi couldn't help but asked herself as her father grimaced at the news L had given them. For him to confront the killer and give them proof, he would need to confront the man and die...which was the worse thing to do. She tilted her head. No, she might be thinking in the wrong way. What better way was there to give them proof without dying? It was times like these where Narumi missed Shikamaru and his brains. He would have figure out what the man was planning to do.

Whatever the case was, Narumi had a feeling this case was going to get more complicated.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added this story to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Leaning against her chair, Narumi gazed at the small television before glancing at her fellow police officers. All of them looked nervous at what was soon about to take place. Some people even glanced at each other and started to whisper ideas on what the man was planning but if there was one thing that was clear from those conversations, they were all nervous and excited to see what was happening. If Narumi was honest, she didn't like where it was going but if she wanted proof that L was right then she would have to suck it up and watch whatever he was board-casting to them.

" _The more we wait for him to show his proof, the more excited I feel!_ " Kurama said as she tapped her fingers against the table. " _It has been so long since something excited happened. This world could be too boring at times._ "

" _Boring is nice, boring means I can sleep at night and not worry there would be a war in my backyard,"_ Narumi said, closing her eyes. " _Like Shikamaru would say, everything that's happening right now is troublesome. Why the hell couldn't this killer be sympathetic? Why couldn't this killer realize he's no better then the people he's killing?"_

The Kyuubi snorted. " _Gaki, you keep forgetting that the killer isn't like you. The people of this world don't realize the things they wish, don't know what they're giving up until it was too late. They call the murderers in prison monsters when they don't realize they could be murderers too if they were pushed to their limits. None of them can see the truth behind human's nature._ "

" _Even if they did, they would deny it,"_ Narumi pointed out, closing her eyes. " _You think people like admitting they could potentially become murderers? Some people worship ninjas but they don't realize the ninjas, they worship are killers themselves. Movies protray Samuaris at times as being heroes and honourable men but none of them stop and consider they don't always follow the code."_

" _You used to worship ninjas, you dreamt of being a ninja since you were four._ "

" _I did...I always thought they were heroes and they were always saving people,"_ Narumi said, smiling softly as the memories of Naruko's genin days rushed through her mind. " _I always wanted to be a ninja but I never realized what I signed up for until the Nami no Kuni mission. That was the day I got a wake up call for what I signed up for. It was also the day I realize that not everything was black and white. It was in the Nami no Kuni mission I realize missing ninjas could be good people."_

It was also the day she decided she would never run away from the mission and she would always keep her word even if it meant she was going to break some of her morals.

"We would like to apologize for the interruption," The announcer said, snapping her from her thoughts. "As of now, we're bringing a live broadcast from Interpol, ICPO. We now take you live to ICPO."

Narumi tilted her head when she saw a shaggy-haired man dressed in an expensive suit. This man wasn't L, she knew that much from the behaviour presented by L so far. The man didn't reveal himself to the ICPO and used a synthesiser to hid his voice from them. Those were the signs of a man who took caution to the next level. For him to reveal himself to the whole world wouldn't make sense. No, this man must be a stand in.

The only question was, did the man knew what he sign himself up for? And what made L think he was any better then the killer he was capturing? If this man died then how were they going to explain it to his family? Did he think it was alright to use human's lives like this? Then again, ninjas weren't any better.

The Uchiha Massacre was a prime example of the extent to which a ninja would do to protect the village.

"I head up an International Police Task which includes all member nations," The man said, staring calmly at the camera. _Does he know he's going to die?_ Narumi couldn't help but ask herself as the people around her whisper about what was happening. "I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

"I don't get it if he never show his face to anyone before, why does he chose to show it now?" Matsuda asked her father, drawing her attention from the television.

"Who says that's L?" Narumi asked, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What makes you say that it isn't L?"

"From the brief interaction we had with the man, he has never showed his face or revealed his voice to us...if he can't reveal it to a small group of people, he definitely can't reveal it to the whole of Japan," She pointed out to them, putting her feet down on the floor. "Besides, there's a risk of dying...for him to reveal Kira exist in Japan, he needs to get killed."

"So you think that's a proxy Narumi?" Her father asked, looking just as sick as she felt.

"Yeah, I think he is a proxy," she grimaced. "I can't blame him for using one. Kira is dangerous Father, he has shown no mercy on criminals which means there's a potential he doesn't understand the value of human life...though the same could be said for L. Honestly if this works, the man in the television is going to die."

"We need to stop him!" Her father yelled.

She shook her head. "Father, I hate this as much as you do but if we want to confirm Kira is in Japan, this has to be done."

"Narumi!"

" _Your father seems to be naive in the way on how to get evidence ,_" Kurama said as she gazed back at the proxy set by L. " _Does he think we're going to catch the criminal without sacrificing a couple of people? To get a killer, sacrifices has to be made. The man was just unfortunate enough to do this._ "

" _Sacrifices may have to be made but it doesn't mean I like this,"_ Narumi answered. " _And Father isn't naive, he has a very strong sense of moral. Perhaps, if I was born as his daughter first then maybe I would have inherited his sense but Naruko Uzumaki knew of sacrifice even though she hated it and tried to avoid sacrificing the lives of the people around her. Then again, Naruko like every other ninja was a tool of war even if she didn't admit to it until the near the end of her days."_

" _And is Narumi Yagami a tool to be used?_ "

" _I don't know if I'm a tool but I do know one thing if they think I'll be an obedient tool then they have another thing coming,"_ Narumi said, curling her hands into a fist. " _Naruko Uzumaki isn't a tool anymore and hasn't been a tool for a long time."_

" _For you to call yourself Naruko Uzumaki tells me brat, how much trouble these people will have if they think they can control you_. "

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer," Lind said, drawing her attention back to the TV. "I consider this crime to be the most atrocious acts of murder in history. I won't rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you."

 _This wouldn't be enough to get Kira to reveal himself_ , Narumi thought to herself, tilting her head. From what she picked up from the articles, Kira was killing murderers because he thought they deserved to die. Kira wouldn't care if some man was threatening to hunt him down because until there's evidence, it wouldn't matter what the man said because you couldn't hunt a person down without knowing where they are.

Only the people in the police knew this was broadcast to the whole of Japan...if Kira was in Japan, he wouldn't know about this. No, he would presume he was safe because the whole world was watching this, which meant in his eyes L would have to search the world to find him.

The only question was, was the killer really in Japan?

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea on what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve," Lind declared, giving them a look so serious that it made her shiver. "However, what you're doing right now is evil!"

That might be enough to set the killer off.

Without any warning, Lind began to convulse and clutch his chest before slumping down on his desk, revealing to the world his dilated eyes. L was right, Narumi thought, the killer is in Japan but which part of Japan was he in? She rubbed her temple and gazed at her father, who just stared at the dead body with sickness and anger. Her father was a good and just man, who would never survive in the shinobi world, where people sacrifice other people's lives to protect their homes.

Narumi frowned when the familiar L logo appeared the screen. What was he planning now? Was it not enough to prove to them the killer was here? L must be a man who either loved taunting people or had no idea of when enough was enough.

Then again, it would be bad if the killer thought he won...after all, the killer just proved he didn't know the meaning of mercy. No, this killer just proved he didn't know the value of human life.

"Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen," L said, through the voice modifier. "Kira...it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did,indeed, kill Lind , the man who used just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

If Lind L. Tailor was scheduled to die then why hadn't Kira killed him before today? Narumi couldn't help but ask herself as the people stared at the television, dumbstruck at what they were forced to witness. Maybe, there was a limitation to the extent to the people Kira killed. If that was true then there was still a way to protect those criminals but what was this limitation?

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet," L said. "It appears not even you have access to information about these type of criminals."

 _TV or internet...so he's been killing criminals he heard from TV or the internet,_ Narumi thought, _but if he haven't met them before then how does he kill them? What does he need to do his crime?_

" _Don't they always show their face and name in the TV_? " Kurama asked lazily.

Narumi blinked her eyes. " _Yes, they do...wait a second Kurama, are you telling me the killer does need a name and a face to kill someone? Shit, what if he can kill us. I mean I don't want to die until Light and Sayu have their own kids but if he needs a face and a name then no one is safe."_

" _I wouldn't say that, you're safe ,_" Kurama said dryly. " _After all, we both know you don't really consider Narumi Yagami as your real name...besides what type of name does he use? Does he use their birth name? Or does he use the name people identify themselves with? In your situation, Narumi Yagami is just a name in your certificate...you don't really have an attachment like you have with Naruko or Naru._ "

" _That's true but what if the birth name in my certificate is the one that he needs to kill me."_

" _Then I hope we get reborn in a world where no one acts like snakes._ "

" _That so helpful!"_

"But I assure you, L is real!" L declared. "I do exist. Now...try to kill me!"

If Kira couldn't kill L right now then it proves the idea that Kira needs a face and a name to kill someone, Narumi thought to herself, rubbing her hands together. If that was proven true then she needed to be extra careful when she went out of the house and into an unfamiliar area or met people she had never met before. She sighed. She always wanted to use her chakra when she had the opportunity but to use it to make sure she kept herself alive wasn't something that made her happy.

Damn, Kira for putting her in this situation.

"What's wrong! Go ahead!" L taunted. "Come on, right now! Kill me!"

If she had any doubts about the man being insane or not then this confirmed it: L was insane.

"What the hell is L doing? He's taking it too far!" One officer yelled.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

That was the question wasn't it? Was L trying to get himself killed? Narumi mused, licking her dried lips. No, L must have realized something. He must have realized there was something needed for Kira to kill his victims and he was going to have Kira confirm it by doing it live in television. After all, if Kira couldn't kill him right now then it proved Kurama's idea that Kira needed a face and a name to kill someone.

She hoped for people's sake that wasn't true.

"Can't you do it?" L asked.

Now that was just mocking the killer.

"Seems like you can't kill me after all," L declared, earning sighs of relief from everyone. "So there're are people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. A dealer to a saver. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we're only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are."

" _That brat is good,_ " Kurama declared, crackling in delight. " _He just proved not only that Kira was in Japan but he narrowed down the region where the killer might be...and taunted a killer without worrying about dying. Why the hell didn't you think of doing this?_ "

" _Because Kurama I'm not a genius,"_ Narumi said angrily. " _I'm an ordinary girl, who just looks at things the way a ninja would operate. I'm not Shikamaru, who would have done something like this...though the lazy bastard wouldn't have announced the region where the killer was. I'm not Itachi, who probably would have done the same thing! I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I'm not that smart."_

" _Somebody is a little bit grouchy today, is that time of month again?_ "

" _Make that comment again Kurama and I'll make you wish I sealed you in my son."_

" _Now, now don't be hasty Naruko._ "

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident," L said, drawing her attention back to the TV. "But in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Sinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime, was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported in Japan."

This man was scary good, Narumi thought, leaning against her chair as everyone else gasped at what he just said.

"I used this information to deduce this much," L admitted. "You're in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expect it would go this well. But it won't be too long now before I'll be able to sentence you to death. "

"L has...certainly lived up to his reputation," Matsuda spoke out, breaking the silence in the room.

Her father grimaced. "He proved Kira exist, the deaths were as Narumi said were murders, and that Kira is in Japan."

Now the only thing left for L to do was to find the killer.

* * *

"You look so tired Narumi-neechan and where's Dad? Don't you leave work the same time?" Sayu asked as soon as she entered the living room. Her mother sighed and shook her head at her, probably no doubt irritated at the fact she chose to be a police officer like her father instead of a safer job. It must be frustrating for her mother, Narumi thought, having to watch her husband and eldest child take a job, where there was so much risk of them dying from a gunshot.

Narumi shook her head. "I'm tired because of the fact I've been working on a case and Dad is still working."

"You didn't try to tell him to come back home?" Her sister asked, giving her a pout as their mother handed her a bowl of steaming noodles. "I thought if you go work with him then Dad might be more willing to come back home on time."

"You know as well as I do that isn't how it works," Narumi said, giving her a smile. "Dad needs to work a lot so he could make the country a safer place to live. Besides even if I tell Dad to come back home with me, he wouldn't do it after all he's leading a new case now."

"A new case! What's it?"

"It's classified," Narumi said, earning a relieved sigh from her mother. "Besides even if I'm allowed to tell you, I won't tell you."

"Why not?" Sayu asked, tilting her head.

"Cuz you should be worrying about school not about the case I'm doing," she said firmly, taking a bite of the noodles their mother made. "After all, you need to get good grades for the next couple of years if you want to go to a good college."

"I leave the good college to Light," Her sister declared. "Aniki is the top of his class! Between the three of us, I need to be the average one."

The blonde shook her head at her sister. "Y'know I know you're smarter then you look Sayu, you could go to a good university if you put some effort into it."

"Says the big sister who used to spend more time socializing then doing school work," Sayu said, earning a shaking head from her mother.

"Y'know I'm the older sister which means I've more life experience then you," she pointed out, taking a sip of the miso soup their mother made for them. "Trust me kiddo when I said it's better to focus on your school work then thinking about boys and make up."

"Naru-chan, you never thought of boys when you were Sayu-chan's age," her mother reminded her, giving her a fond smile. "You had so many boys trying to get your attention but you never even consider them. You and Light are so similar to each other when it comes to our love life."

"No, we're not mother!" Her brother declared, drawing their attention to him. "I've dated girls but none of them were worthy of me bringing them here. Naru-neechan just doesn't have an interest in guys."

"I have interest in guys but the guys who always come to me are so fake!" Narumi declared, causing her sister and mother blinked their eyes while her brother just raised his eyebrow. "What? Why are you giving me that look? I might not look like it but I know how to spot an asshole and every guy who tried to date me was an asshole. I mean none of them actually wanted to know about my day and if I tell them they're wrong, they won't listen! Besides, none of them care about my feelings."

"Isn't most guys like that?" Sayu asked, giving her a frown.

Narumi sighed. "Not all of them, there're good guys out there...you just need to learn how to spot them."

"Ooh, can Naru-neechan tell me how to spot one?" Sayu asked, earning a shaking head from their mother and a strange look from Light. No doubt her little brother didn't like the idea of their little sister dating, which was understandable because Narumi didn't like it either. "But wait a second, Naru-neechan how do y'know if they aren't nice guys if you don't date them."

"Don't y'know little sister? There are certain things that just screams bad guy," Narumi declared. "Though some girls don't care about it because they think they can change them to a good guy."

"But they can, can't they? I mean a girl can change a bad guy to a good guy?"

"No, they can't really change them," Narumi answered, giving her a smile. "Changing a bad boy to a good boy isn't something every girl could do. Just because the books protray it as something easy doesn't mean it is easy. Bad boys are bad boys for a reason; some of them led a hard life, some of them just hadn't been taught right and anything else."

"Y'know the more you say it Naru-neechan, the more I don't want to date a bad boy."

"My adorable little sister should never date a bad boy!" Her little sister flushed red while her mother and brother nodded their head in agreement. "If you date a bad boy Sayu or even marry one...well you won't be happy, listen to your big sister when she says they aren't worth it."

Narumi hoped her sister would take her advice because she didn't want what happened to Sakura to happen to her little sister. Her little sister still had the chance to learn about the way of asshole men and would listen to her advice, unlike Sakura who had been dead set in dating Sasuke even though everyone pointed out it was a bad idea. Narumi knew Sasuke cared for Sakura but Narumi also knew Sasuke would have never loved her friend in the way she deserved.

Even though it wasn't his fault, Sasuke had made her friend wait for him for years. He left her and took a job that would make him go years and years without seeing his wife, without seeing his cute little daughter. It was a miracle Sakura stood by him, Narumi thought, because if it had been her she would have left the bastard. Narumi may have loved Sasuke but there would have been no chance in hell she would stand waiting for him to come back home.

"Naru-neechan, you seem really tired today," Her brother commented, earning a snort from her sister.

"Naru-neechan has been working on a case," Sayu answered before she could tell her brother what was happening. "Don't bother asking Naru-neechan about the case, she won't tell us because it's classified."

"Is it really?" Her brother asked, looking at her in disbelief. "They let you work on a classified case?"

"Why do you sound so surprise? I can be very smart when I want to be," she informed her brother, giving him a scowl. "Besides, I've been working on the case for the past few weeks...though I'm not getting any closer to solving it."

"I could help you," her brother said.

There was something about the way her brother looked that made her feel weary. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't know that look well. It was the look of someone ready to judge-the same look Naruko would get every damn time she went to the grocery store or talk to the kids her age. How could her sweet brother want to judge someone just yet? No, she was just imagining things. Her brother wasn't the kind to judge people but then again, didn't everyone judge? There was not a single human being on Earth who didn't judge.

"You should focus on your school work, Light," Narumi said firmly. "My case isn't any of your concern. Until you graduate from university, I won't tell you a damn thing about my cases."

"But you always need help."

"That's true but I work in a team and I'll trust my team to help me out," she informed him, nodding her head. "Besides, you've helped Dad with enough cases for the past couple of years...it's time you start acting like a normal teenager."

Narumi wasn't going to let her little brother get involved in this case not when she knew there was a chance he could die from it.

She would never forgive herself if her brother died.

* * *

"This is the first time I saw someone say no to you," Ryuk said to him as he made his way to his room, where he could hopefully continue killing people. "Until today, I never saw someone tell you the word no but your sister proved me wrong. She won't ever let you help her from the looks of it."

Light smiled and shook his head, earning a raised eyebrow from the Shinigami. "Narumi always says that but she'll always come to me for help...there hasn't been a day where my sister hadn't come to me for help. She says she won't let me help but sooner or later she'll hit a block and when that happens, she's going to come to me for help. After all, I'm the smarter one between us."

The Shinigami chuckled at his words. "Your sister seems confident she doesn't need your help."

"Narumi isn't that bright," Light said, leaning against his chair. "She always says something stupid or do things that could lead her to trouble. When it comes to boys though as you can see, Naru-neechan has a lot of experience with them though she had never dated anyone."

"And how do you know she has never dated anyone?"

"Because she would have told the whole world if she was dating," He answered. "Besides, I've seen my sister around men and not once had she ever given an indication she liked them as much as they liked her."

The Shinigami laughed before flickering his eyes to the picture of his sister and him when she was young. "Your oldest sister doesn't look anything like you and your family."

"I know," Light said, leaning against his chair. "People used to think Mum and Dad adopted a foreginer's daughter; it used to irritate Mum a lot while big sister just laughed at them and looked confused. She even had people talking to her in English since they thought she could speak the language...she always looked at me for help. Narumi always come to me for help."

"You're confident your sister is going to come for you for help."

"Why of course, my dear big sister isn't that bright."

It would only be years later that Light would regret saying those words because it would only be years later when he realized his sister had been playing him the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to be longer since the story will pick up the pace in the next chapter. Plese review and give me any feedback on how I should improve the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed as well as to everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows. I'm sorry for this chapter being short but I couldn't really think of what but I promise to make the next chapter slightly longer.**

* * *

If there was one thing Narumi could be certain about L after listening to his _request_ , the man was not only a slave driver but someone who looked at everything in every angle. From knowing this, Narumi concluded not only did the man thought too much but must have a couple of habits to help him cope with it. People who always thought too much had bad habits, it was a fact Narumi knew from her previous life. Itachi used to eat pocky whenever he was feeling stress, which was most of the time when Narumi thought about it, or whenever he had so many things to think about. Gaara could never sleep whenever he was stressed, which used to be all the time since he was the Kazekage.

It was a miracle Narumi had been able to get the man to go to bed. It used to drive her nuts when she woke up to the sight of her husband sitting in his chair, reading through the damn paperwork given by the council. It got even worse when the council decided to butt in with their married life, demanding for them to have a child. Gaara had sleepless nights for two weeks as he tried to figure out the right way to tell them it wasn't their business on when they were having kids.

In the end, Naruko had been the one to give the council a piece of her damn mind.

"All right," Her father said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Let's start with the tip line reports."

She sat straight and leaned forward, wondering if they gathered any new information she hadn't already gathered. Did they figure out the occupation of the suspect? Did they find out any new patterns she missed? God, if she wasn't worried about her father having a heart attack or her siblings getting freaked out, Narumi would have used her clones and made them do the work for everyone.

Honestly, her clones were more efficent than all of her coworkers.

"Yes sir," One of her fellow officer said, standing up to present his findings to everyone. "Up to this point, we've recieved three thousand twenty-nine responses about the murders via telephone and email. Most of these have been curious citizens and pranks calls, but there are fourteen people who claimed to either know Kira or who have seen him…"

"We'll have to ignore those," Narumi spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What? Why? They could have information on Kira," The other officer said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, they wouldn't have any information on the killer," Narumi said as the officers raised his eyebrow at her. "If they have information on Kira, why did they come out with the info now? Not only that, Kira is a serial killer and serial killers don't reveal their identities to anyone...well not without killing them soon after. Besides, the way he killed those criminals suggests he's intelligent after all no one really thought he murdered all those criminals until L confirmed he killed them."

"Anything else?" Her father asked before another arguement can break out between her and the officer.

"Yes, we also had twenty-one people who claimed to be Kira," Narumi raised her eyebrows while her father sighed. "We didn't want to rule anything out so we followed the standard procedure and created files for all twenty-one of them."

"Those have to be ignored too," Narumi said before her father could say anything. Everyone sighed and raised their eyebrows at her, causing the blonde to grimace. "You think I like saying these things? I want the killer to be found just like you guys but I don't know if you realize this but no killer would like to admit they're Kira especially if they know what the cost might be. Kira is a coward-a man who isn't willing to see the faces of those who he killed is a man who fears the unknown, who fears the consequence because god damn it, the bastard didn't care about the families of those people."

"Narumi, would you like to lead the case?" Her father asked, looking at her with annoyance.

Narumi flushed red before shaking her head. "Sorry but I'm just giving you my opinion. Finding Kira isn't going to be easy, we all know that but I think everyone's forgetting that Kira doesn't feel remorse. A remorseful person would stop his actions but this guy...this guy takes killing to a whole new level. He won't admit to being Kira, if anything he would be happy to admit it if he didn't know the consequence. No, to catch him...we need for him to slip up."

"And what if he doesn't slip up?"

"Kira will make a mistake," Narumi said confidently. "He already made a mistake when he decided to kill Lind L. Tailor, it would be a matter of time before he makes another one. If there's one thing Kira is forgetting, it's the fact he is human and humans make mistakes."

"But it could be a long time before he makes a mistake!" An officer yelled. "You expect us to wait for a long time before he makes a mistake! You expect us to watch him kill criminals."

"No, I don't expect you to watch them die...we still need to find out his occupation," Narumi pointed out. "And we also need to figure out how he's killing them. Those things can't wait but finding out who the killer is going to take a long time since we'll need narrow down everyone in this region. It is safe to say anyone who is related to the criminals is out. People who have their families hurt by those criminals should be checked since there's a possibility the killer might be one of them."

"No, the killer wouldn't be one of them," L spoke out before she could say anything. "From what could be observed, Kira has lived a priviledge life."

"What makes you say that?" Narumi asked him, gazing at the computer with raised eyebrows.

"The first person he kiled didn't commit any crimes until the day he died," L pointed out, causing Narumi to curl her lips into a frown. "If he experienced trauma then the first person he would have killed would be the person who caused him pain. Instead, Kira picked a man who was committing his crime, which gives the idea he has not experienced any pain."

"If that was the case then anyone could be the culprit," Narumi mused.

"Narumi, don't say that until you hear all the reports," Her father told her, drawing her attention to her. Narumi sighed and nodded her head, earning a smile from her old man. "Now, can we discuss about the victims before anyone could jump to conclusion."

The police officer beside her nodded his head eagerly, standing up straight as he clutched the report in his hands as if it was a life changer. "Yes, sir," he yelled, earning a wince from Narumi. "Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publically avaliable in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request and Narumi's findings, we can indeed confirm that all of their deaths occured between the hours of 4 p.m and 2 a.m on weekday, local time, with sixty-eight percent of them occuring between 8 p.m and 12 a.m. Weekend and holidays appeared to be an exception to this rule as the time of deaths vary mych more widely than during the week."

"That information is extremely relevant for us," L said, "It suggest that, given the times of death, our suspect could be very well a student." Narumi grimaced at this. "Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to say that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure. We're dealing with the individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere specluation at this point, but still I recommand you re-examine any assumption you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that's the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with our report."

" _I'm starting to like this guy ,"_ Kurama declared as she leaned against her seat. " _No one would ever consider a mere child doing this...not even we thought of it._ "

" _I didn't think it would be a student because of the damn fact a student should care about their studies then criminal affairs,"_ Narumi admitted, licking her dried lips. " _But what L said makes sense. Most people who have jobs would be just too tired to do something like this or have other things to worry about but a student doesn't have anything to worry about except school or activities and even then, they aren't really that tired. Heck, Light could stay up hours studying or debating with me about the rights of criminals."_

" _Y'know, all of the people Kira have been killing were all people your brother once told you didn't deserve the right to live ,"_ Kurama pointed out to her. " _T he way Kira has been killing isn't exactly sloppy, if anything it has been intelligent...it would be something a genius would do._"

" _Are you implying Light is the killer?"_ Narumi said calmly.

" _You said it, not me ,_" Kurama pointed out to her. " _But I have no idea if that bratty brother of yours is the killer but he has been acting strange and you know better than anyone, that people only act strange if they have something to hide._ "

" _But it's Light! He's just a boy."_

" _And you were just a girl when you had your first kill_ ," Kurama reminded her. " _Your husband was a killer at a young age, your best-friend's brother murdered his whole family at the age of fourteen. You know better than anyone that anyone can become a killer given the right tools and motivation._ "

" _Yes but why do you think it's Light? I know he's been acting weird but Light is too smart for this,"_ Narumi said, rubbing her temple. " _He isn't so sloppy as to kill people with such a regular pattern. If it was really Light, you're talking about then my smart brother would have known better then to do this."_

" _Yes but that bratty brother of yours is cocky ,_" She grimaced at his words. " _You know as well as I do that arrogance can lead to a person's downfall."_

" _Light isn't killing them! My little brother can't be the killer! Mum and Dad taught him better than that!"_

" _They may have taught him better than that but no child ever listen to the words of their parent. Your kids were different. Your sons and daughter knew to fear you and took your advice to heart because you drilled it into their heads._ "

"Does anyone else have something to add?" Her father asked, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Um, yes sir!" Matsuda declared, standing up from his seat.

Her father raised his eyebrow. "What is it, Matsuda?"

"Well, I'm not saying this to support Kira or to condone the murders, but in the last few days throughout the world, but especially here in Japan, we've observed the dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed."

Her father nodded. "Well, I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen. Anything else?"

"No."

"Well, that about sums up our report today. L?"

"Thank you everyone," L said. "I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid to have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet, I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular, I want to know if photos of the victims were made avaliable to the public in Japan. I'll leave it to you."

Narumi curled her lips at hearing his request before glancing at her fellow policemen, who all looked weary at L's request. From what Narumi knew from most of the deaths reported that all of them had been in the media with their photos and names displayed. Yet when Narumi thought back on it, there were a couple of criminals whose names had appeared in the media yet hadn't been killed by Kira.

This case was going to be a lot more interesting then she thought.

 **~X~**

Sachiko Yagami couldn't help but watch as her daughter grabbed her second plate of food. Ever since her oldest daughter started working, her daughter had increased her food in take. It wasn't something Sachiko thought was possible but her oldest child always had to find a way to prove her wrong. Out of all her three children, Narumi was the one she always had to keep an eye on because that girl of hers could always surprise her.

Then again, Narumi had never really acted like a girl her age.

Sachiko could remember going to her daughter's room, listening in as Narumi's friends talked to her about the boys they liked, the dates they went to and their insistence her daughter go on a date with some cute boy who asked her out for a date. Her daughter would laugh but always tell those friends of hers, she wouldn't date them. Her daughter never told her friends why but Sachiko knew her daughter loved someone with all of her heart. Narumi never say it but Sachiko heard her daughter cry out the name 'Gaara' whenever she slept.

Sometimes, Sachiko saw her daughter crying in her sleep but not once did Narumi told her what was wrong.

"Light, how is school?" Her husband asked, snapping her from her train of thought.

"Same old, same old." Light answered, earning a smile from her husband and two daughters.

Sachiko smiled widely at hearing those words. Out of all their kids, Light was the only one who had the most potential of going to a good university. Her oldest daughter went to a middle class university to study criminology while her youngest daughter does not seem to have any intentions to follow her older brother's path in going to a good university. Sachiko mentally sighed. Her two daughters had so much potential, not as much as Light of course, but they still have so much potential to do well in life.

Narumi could have been a doctor if she had focused on her studies. Why on earth did her sweet innocent daughter decide her father's path? That was something Sachiko always wondered. When Narumi was a little girl, she gave no indication to anyone in the family that she wanted to be a part of the police force. Sachiko always thought she didn't need to worry about the child going into the police force, especially since her grades in high school weren't that great for her to be even considered to study in that university.

Yet, somehow Narumi proved her wrong.

"And how about you, Sayu?" Her husband asked, drawing her attention to her youngest daughter.

"M-Me? Uh...same as always I guess," Sayu said, laughing nervously.

Narumi laughed before shaking her head at her sister. Sachiko watched her daughter closely, noticing how the girl had her eyes locked on the T.V which was showcasing the news. There was something unusual about her daughter today, she thought as her daughter grabbed her husband's plate and put the rice in the plate, her eyes looked a little bit more older.

"Dad, you seem tired," Her son said, looking at his father with concern. "You too, Narumi-neechan."

"Yeah, I'm working on a tough case, that's why…" her husband admitted, taking a bite of the curry she made. "Even with your sister's help, it still feels like we're catching a ghost."

"Is Narumi-neechan really a big help?" Sayu asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Narumi-neechan? Really?"

"Narumi was the one who noticed something wasn't right with the deaths that has been happening," her husband admitted, smiling fondly at their daughter. Narumi smiled sheepishly at them but made no attempt in correcting her husband while Light just stared at Narumi and then at her husband in disbelief. "Your sister might not look like it but she's a lot smarter then she give herself credit."

"Dad, I didn't do much. I just pointed out the obvious," Narumi said. "I mean any idiot could have pointed out that those heart attacks were murders."

Her son laughed. "Yes, Tou-san...do you really think Narumi-neechan was the only one who could think like that?"

"Don't say that Light," Her husband said as Narumi took a sip of her juice. "Your sister might not look like it but she is a very smart girl...the only thing she doesn't do is use her head."

"I feel so loved, Tou-san."

Her husband just shook her head at Narumi before changing the topic, which would be no doubt directed towards her oldest and only son. "Today, the big boss suggested that base on the times of death, we may be looking for a student."

"Father! You shouldn't be telling them this," Narumi yelled, looking at her husband with so much anger that Sachiko was surprised her daughter hadn't slammed her fist against the table again. At least one member of her family had the common sense to see it wasn't a good topic to talk in the table, Sachiko thought, as her husband gave their daughter a sheepish look. "They shouldn't be hearing such details in the table, Dad!"

"Light helped me with cases before, Narumi," her husband reminded her. "Your brother could help us with the case."

"Light has exams to worry about," Narumi said to her father, crossing her arms. "He doesn't need to hear any details on our case until he finished his exams."

"Thanks for dinner, Mom," Her son said, shaking his head at her oldest daughter. "And don't worry about me Narumi-neechan, I'm going to focus on my studies."

Her daughter wrinkled her nose at Light, earning laughs from her husband and her youngest daughter. Sachiko would have joined in with their laughter if it weren't for the fact that for a brief moment, Sachiko thought she saw her daughter's eyes flashed red. For a brief moment, she thought she saw a demon staring at her husband and kids but then it was gone, making her wonder if she had imagined the whole thing.

No, she had imagined the whole thing because there was no way her daughter's beautiful blue eyes could change colour.

 **~X~**

Kira had found out about the pattern, Narumi thought to herself as she watched her fellow police officers declared the deaths of twenty-three criminals, who all died in a space of one hour to each other. If he thought he was changing their perception on the occupation of the killer then Kira was a bigger fool then she thought. For a killer to suddenly change a pattern after a space of one day was impossible unless they found out information that could cause them to get caught.

The fact Kira changed his pattern after L announced the pattern of Kira's murders made Narumi think Kira had a relation to a member of the police squad.

" _Y'know the pattern changed after your father told your whole family that they are trying to find a student ,_" Kurama pointed out to her as her fellow police officers muttered about how their theory had a hole in it. " _It isn't coincidence don't you think?"_

" _What are you trying to imply Kurama? Are you suggesting a member of my family is related to the killer? We're not the only family who has links to the police,"_ Narumi snarled as she rubbed her temple. " _There's no way one of my siblings is involved with this. They know better than to commit acts of murder...they know what will happen to them if they were discovered to be murderers. Besides, Light and Sayu had either been in school or at home. I think I would notice if they were killers! You also have to consider the fact that they don't have any powers to do it. They aren't like me."_

" _Anyone can be a killer Naruko_ ," Kurama reminded her as she gazed out of the sky. " _I bet you that teammate of yours never consider the fact his brother could kill his whole family until the day of the massacre. You might think you know them Naruko but don't you dare forget that not everything is as it seems. You admitted that Light has been acting weird and it was no coincidence that the next day after your father told your family about the suspected occupation of the killer, that the times changed. You need to consider your brother."_

Consider Light as Kira? Narumi couldn't do it. She loved her brother and vowed to protect him the moment her mother showed her baby brother's face to her. He had been so small, so innocent but most of all, he had been everything Naruko Uzumaki dreamed of having when she was just a little girl. For her to hear her closest friend suggest her little brother was the killer wasn't something she could accept after all, if she accepted it then it mean her teachings on her brother went to waste.

"Narumi, are you ok?" Matsuda asked, snapping her from her train of thought.

Narumi glanced at her fellow rookie and smiled. "Of course I'm fine Matsuda, I was just thinking that if this goes on any longer then I won't have the chance to eat my ramen and y'know how much I love my ramen."

Matsuda blinked and looked at her in disbelief while her fellow police officers, who heard her, scoffed and shook their heads at her as if she was an idiot for her to think like that. They were the idiots if they thought she was actually worried about her ramen, Narumi thought, clenching her hands into a fist. She could barely even think of eating ramen now that Kurama pointed out about who could be the potential cause of the change.

How could Kurama think Light would do this?

Her brother had more common sense then this. Yes, they argued about whether or not about the henious criminals deserving to live or not but Light had a better sense of mortality. He didn't have the heart of a killer. Her little brother hadn't had her life...he hadn't had the chance to hardened his heart but, Narumi knew Kira was a naive person. She knew Kira thought by killing those people he was making the world a better place. Kira never thought of the consequence of his actions, of the families he hurt and wasn't that like Light? Her brother had moments when he never thought of his actions and didn't even funlly understood he was hurting the people around them.

No but Light wouldn't do this.

She couldn't accept him doing this.

"I think our student theory has a hole in it," A police officer informed her father. "It isn't fitting the pattern after all."

"That's not it," L declared, drawing everyone's attention to the computer. "That's not what Kira is trying to do! He's trying to tell us that he can kill whenever he wants."

Narumi stared at everyone in the room, who pulled a face at this revelation, and licked her dried lips as she tried to gather her turbulent thoughts. Should she mention the fact the killer had a connection to a member of the police? No, if she did that then everyone was going to be suspicious of each other and would start accusing each other. She rubbed her forehead. Not only that, if she pointed it out then their whole family was going to be watched and Narumi didn't want someone she didn't know watching her family.

What the hell could she do?

" _You could make your shadow clones trail your brother and sister to see if something suspicious is happening ,_" Kurama suggested as she rubbed her hands together. " _T hough to be on the safe side, you should have your clones henged into someone else._"

" _That's a good idea but Light and Sayu aren't killers,"_ Narumi protested, thinking of the days when her brother would cling to her whenever something bad happened. " _But I will do it since you think that bratty brother of mine is the killer and the only way you would shut your mouth is for me to prove you wrong."_

" _And if it turns out your baby brother is the killer? What will you do?_ "

What would she do if it turned out her little brother was the killer? Could she bring it in herself to take him to custody? Did she have the same strength Itachi had when he killed his parents in cold blood? Could she stand the thought of making her brother a criminal? But was it right for her to try to protect her brother when criminals were going to die because of her love for her brother? She didn't know what to do.

If only she had Shikamaru or Gaara with her.

No, before she tried to even think of her brother being Kira, Narumi needed to figure out what was causing him to do this. Unlike her previous life, they had an easy life. Their family was a happy family with them having movie nights whenever they had the chance. They never went a day without food but most of all they always had each other, their family was alive and that was what mattered. There was nothing which could cause her brother to think killing was right.

Something or someone was making her brother a killer.

Of course, she was saying this if her brother did turn out to be the killer.

" _What will you do Naruko if it turns out that your brother was Kira? " _Kurama said, repeating his question at her.

" _I'll stop him,"_ Narumi answered softly. " _But if it does turns out that Light is the killer then I'll have to lure him in, which isn't going to be easy. He's smart, not as smart as Shikamaru or Itachi, but my brother is smart enough to realize if someone is playing with him. No, if I want to prove my brother is the killer then I'll have to play the idiot and make him put his guard down on me. If there's one thing my brother is terrible at, it was seeing underneath the underneath. He sees me as the fool and now I'll have to show him that the fool is never really the fool."_

" _So this is going to be a game of cat and mouse._ "

" _Yes except this time, the cat doesn't realize just how smart the mouse can be,"_ Narumi said softly. " _If this pattern continues then I'll have no choice but to accept the fact he's Kira. I'll have to take him to custody but before that, I need to figure out what caused him to change and how he's doing it. Light has no chakra and our family has no Kekkai Genkai for this to happen so there's a way for him to kill without getting caught."_

" _And how are you going to find out how he kills?_ "

" _By doing what I do best."_

" _You're going to sneak into his room aren't you?_ "

" _Yes except this time, I'm going to break into his room through the window...he'll never realized it was me."_

" _For your sake, I hope the brat isn't Kira_."

She hoped so too because Narumi didn't think she could handle it if her sweet baby brother turned out to be the killer.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favourties and follows as well as everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"Since when did you write in notebook?"

Narumi blinked her eyes, twisted her head around and sighed when she caught sight of her little sister standing there with her arms crossed against her chest. For a moment there, she thought it might have been her mother asking her this question. As much as she loved her mother, she rather not have her mother read her journel to find out about her personal life. Her mother would never believe any lie she said but her little sister on the other hand would always believe her.

"I'm thinking of writing a story," Narumi lied, closing her notebook as her sister picked up . "I decided to pick up writing since y'know it lowers my stress levels, imouto."

Her sister perked up at hearing this and asked. "Really? What kind of story are you writing Narumi-neechan?"

"I'm writing a story about ninjas," Narumi answered, smiling widely at her.

Her sister slumped her shoulders. "Ninjas? Why can't you write a story with romance or something normal? Why do you want to write about ninjas?"

"Ninjas are interesting people if you think about it Sayu," Narumi said softly, gazing down at her notebook. "People consider them heroes because of the acts they do, yet they can be considered villains because they kill people. It brings up the question on whether or not what really makes something right? Why are ninjas considered heroes but crimianls who killed people considered villains? What makes them so different from each other?"

Her sister blinked her eyes and then rubbed her eyes before pinching herself. Narumi blinked her eyes and raised her eyebrows at her little sister. Why was Sayu acting like this? She hadn't said anything weird had she? She brought out a fact like any normal person would.

"I must be dreaming because you never say anything that deep," Sayu finally said, taking a seat beside her. "Why are you asking these questions Naru-neechan? Is this about Kira? He's getting really popular with people you know that right?"

Narumi stared at her sister's brown eyes and wondered if her baby sister could be the killer. Could her sweet little sister have the heart to murder people? She didn't want to think wrong of her sister, of her family but Kurama pointed out things she knew she couldn't avoid. The fact that Kira changed his patterns told her that he might have found out they knew the pattern and the only way he could know was if he had access to this information.

The fact it changed after her father spilled the news to their families made it a very big concern.

"I'm asking this question because the idea of justice is not as black and white as people think it is," Narumi answered, rubbing her chin. "Kira is a character that I just can't stand because he represents the narrow views that people have on justice. Tell me Sayu if someone murdered another person's family and left only one person alive, do you think they have the right to want those people to die? Would you think they have the right to murder them?"

Sayu blinked her eyes and without a second thought, her sister nodded her head. "Of course they have the right!"

"Right then, how does that make them any different from the man who murdered their family?" Narumi asked, rubbing her chin. "If anything, it makes them a murderer yet you call it justice? Is it really? The person who murdered that person's family also had a family, do you think they have the right to call out for justice? It was their family member who was murdered after all."

Her sister blinked her eyes at her.

"I don't know what to think, Narumi-neechan," Her sister said, rubbing her neck. "When you point it in that way then it's kinda hard for me to decide."

Narumi smiled. "I know but Kira doesn't think the way I do. He reminds me of a little child that thinks that every bad crime is punishable by death."

"But some of them deserved death."

"And some of them didn't Sayu." Narumi informed her sister. "If those people felt terrible for the crimes they committed and would do anything to make up for their crimes then they shouldn't die. Killing people to punish them for their crimes is never the best punishment. Death is sometimes too good for criminals."

Gaara had been tormented by the deaths he caused. Even though he had been a good Kazekage, a good man and a great father to their kids, her husband still felt terrible for the things he had done. Narumi could still remember the days and nights where her husband would try to figure out more ways to atone for his actions. No matter what Narumi had said to her husband, the stubborn man would never think he was a good man. He spent years doing what was good for Sunagakure because of the many people he murdered. Narumi knew if he had died when he was twelve then Gaara would never have felt guilt for the things he did.

"Why?"

Narumi smiled sardonically and replied, "they won't be forced to see what their actions caused. When a person dies then it is the end for them. They won't have to deal with the consequence of their actions or live with the guilt of what they did."

It was the best way she could explain it to her young sister without going to the full psychology of a person's personality. If her sweet younger sister wanted to know more then she could always ask her or simply research on it. God knew Narumi had done it when she was forced to deal with difficult terms or concepts which just baffled her. Sure she could have gone to her parents or Kami forbid Light but, she didn't want them to know why she was looking up difficult terms.

She wanted them to keep the image they had of her.

It was more important now than ever that her family clung to the belief they had of her. If Light, or even Sayu, had a hint of her intelligence then they would keep their guard up around her. If her siblings were Kira then she needed to find a way to get them to admit it to her. As of yet, she could technically rule out Sayu since she didn't have a strong belief like Kira did. Kira would have argued endlessly about her beliefs, telling her in anyway he, or she, can that her beliefs were wrong. They wouldn't reason like an adult. Kira would reason like a child.

For her sake, she prayed Kira was not her brother.

"Narumi, you decided to come to work with me?" her father asked, drawing her attention away from her notebook and towards him. Looking at the clock, Narumi was taken aback when she saw that the clock showed that she was going to be late for the bus. All that speaking meant that she forgot to shove her notebook into her bag and rush to the nearest bus stop, which would have dropped her off in front of the station.

God damn it, this case was not making her life easier.

"I slept in and I will be late for work if I try to go by bus," Narumi answered, shoving her notebook into her orange bag. Sayu opened her mouth to disagree but the blonde shot a glare at her sister, who rolled her eyes. No way was her father going to know about the journel. The old man would never buy into the lie that she decided to write a book, not when she constantly complained in the office about her hatred of writing.

The old man knew better than that.

"If you are going to go to work with me then change out of those skinny jeans," her father grumbled before adding under his breath. "I have already caught more then enough men staring at you when you wear those jeans."

"But it is comfortable."

"My car, my rules."

Narumi scowled and rushed upstaires to her room to grab her loose black pants. Honestly, he acted like she committed a crime wearing those pants. Her father would have murdered her if he knew the type of clothes she wore in her previous life, or even the dresses she wore to nightclubs. The old man would have forbidden her from going out until she was fifty, there was no doubt in her mind. Kami, sometimes she did not know who was worse: her father or Gaara.

" _ **Gaara would have murdered your daughter's husband if he didn't know you would have sent him to the couch or even kill him**_ _ **,"**_ Kurama commented. " _ **Your father, on the other hand, does not have the same fear since your mother can't harm a fly**_ _ **."**_

" _Gaara wasn't terrified of me; he just knew better than to make me mad._ "

" _ **Keep telling yourself that, Naruko**_ _ **."**_ Kurama said.

Narumi didn't need to close her eyes and meditate to know her dearest friend was rolling his eyes at her. The fox seemed to believe her husband hadn't even attempted to murder Ino's son because of her. Her husband might be a former mindless killer but he wouldn't have dared to kill the love of their daughter's life. Nope, Gaara wouldn't have killed Inojin unless he had proof the boy was treating their daughter less than the princess she was.

Out of their three children, Gaara had always been the one to make sure their daughter's boyfriends treated her right and harm them when they hadn't given her the treatment she deserved. Their daughter hadn't been happy when she found out the number of threats Gaara gave to her boyfriend. Their youngest child would stomp her small feet, declaring to them that she could take care of herself. It hadn't been until her second boyfriend cheated on her with some girl from Kumo.

Narumi remembered how she had to calm Gaara down so he didn't create an incident.

"...At least have her eat a proper breakfast before she leaves for work! You know she won't be able to concentrate during work if she doesn't eat well," Her mother protested to her father, breaking Narumi from the train back to memory lane. The blonde smiled and shook her head at her worried mother before grabbing a slice of toast from the kitchen counter.

"Sorry Mum but if Dad lets me eat a proper breakfast then we will both be late for work and we can't have that," Narumi said, shoving the slice of bread into her mouth before pecking her mother in the cheek. Turning to her father, she continued. "I will be in the car so finish that slice of bacon and get a move on. I have a theory to share to everyone...one that I don't think many people would like."

"Can I hear what this theory is before we go? I don't want you to surprise me again Narumi, I don't think my heart can handle anymore surprises." Her father asked wearily.

She opened her mouth to tell him the theory but shut it down when she caught sight of Light coming down the staires. If Kurama was right then she couldn't have Light figure out she was onto him. Until she had a definite plan in her head then Narumi couldn't let her brother and sister know about her concerns. It would kill them if they thought she suspected one of them of being Kira.

No, she needed to wait till they get into the office before she could tell her father about the theory Kurama and her came up with.

"I will tell you about it when we get into the office; it is a stupid theory so you shouldn't be worried about it." she reassured her father but the doubt in his eyes told her that he knew her theory could be worrying. It was only worrying if it was proven true, Narumi reminded herself. There might have been other ways for Kira to find out. The place could be bugged for all she knew.

No, it might just be a stupid theory.

"Just tell me before the meeting."

Narumi nodded her head before flashing a smile towards Light, who gave her a smile right back. _Fake,_ she thought to herself as her brother turned his attention towards their mother, who fretted and demanded that her brother ate a proper breakfast. Why on earth would Light give her that smile? Never in her life did her baby brother give such a fake smile towards her. It just wasn't in his nature to do this to her,

It was a good thing that she was breaking into his room later because then she could finally figure out what was bothering him.

* * *

"Narumi, you can't truly suspect that someone in the force leaked to Kira about how we discovered the change of pattern." Her father said once she finally told him about the beliefs that Kurama and her had. "There are other ways that he could have found out about us figuring out the pattern. We can't suspect the family member's of the police force!"

"Dad, don't you think it is weird that as soon as we figure out the pattern that it suddenly changes?" Her father grimaced, telling her that he did think it was weird how it did happen. She didn't want to believe it too but if things continue the way they are then she would have to believe it was someone from their own family. As Kurama pointed out, the pattern changed when her father announced it to Light and the rest of the members of their family.

"It is coincidence, Narumi."

"There is no such thing as coincidence, Dad." Narumi said. "Someone in this force leaked the information to the outside world as a result, Kira knows that we are onto him. Him changing the pattern gave us a clue that he has either a family member in the police force or he has a friend in here, who is telling him these things. Either way, we need to keep an eye on the family members."

"You realize that means we have to suspect your brother and sister if we were to go with your line of thinking," her old man pointed out with a grimace. "Your brother and sister would never do this."

 _I know Sayu would never do it and I pray to god that Light isn't the culprit but my little brother has been acting weird,_ Narumi mused to herself, giving her father a nod in agreement. She knew her brother had been acting different for the past couple of weeks. Before her brother had no problem being the perfect boy but now Narumi noticed every action that her brother did was to make him seem like the perfect normal boy. It didn't help she knew Kira's ideology was the same as her brother's ideology.

Of course if it was her brother then how the hell was he killing all these people? Even if it wasn't her brother, Narumi still wondered how it was possible for the killer not to be there to commit the crime. If Kira did have connections with the police force then why hasn't it been reported? No, a better question was how come no one mentioned seeing a relative of the police officer being there? She knew Kira didn't need to be there to kill but there must be a requirement for the murder to occur. There must be a weapon that could kill them.

Only question was what kind of weapon that could cause a heart attack?

"Narumi, what are you thinking about?" Her father asked, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"I am just thinking about how we still don't know how the killer kills them? The way the attacks occur isn't natural right? And we know he needs at least a name to kill someone so how is he killing them? What kind of weapon needs a name? Not only that, we had names displayed but Kira hadn't murdered them even though they fit in with his ideology of murder," Narumi mused to herself. "Maybe there is another requirmenent that we need to consider."

"Why couldn't you have been interested in your studies like you are with this case?" Her father asked, standing up from his seat. Narumi blinked her eyes at the man's question and felt her smile fade when she saw the seriousness in her father's eyes. "It has been bothering me for years Narumi that you don't try to show your siblings and mother that you are smarter then you let on. Your mother might believe that you aren't as smart as Light but I know you are capabile of being smarter then Light. So why don't you show them this?"

She opened her mouth to protest but her father shook his head and made his way out of the door, leaving her to follow him.

How did he figure out that she hid her brains? She had always thought with Light being the smart one that her father would be alright with having her being not as smart. Narumi presumed that like her mother, her father would have been fooled by her. Was it because she was showing an interest in the case and coming up with theories that Light would probably have come up with? Or was it because he knew for a long time that she had been pretending to be something she was not.

She probably would never get the answer she wanted.

"Life is easier if you are less smart," Narumi finally answered before her father could open the conference's door. Soichiro turned around, folded his arm against his chest and frowned at her answer. The blonde took in a deep breath. "Being a genius isn't fun, Dad. If I had shown Mum that I was just as intelligent or even more intelligent then Light then she would have pushed me harder, telling me to go to a great university and become a doctor or lawyer. The pressure would have killed me like it is killing Light. I don't want that for myself so I decided to be less smart then Light."

"But you decided this when you were in kindergarten? Isn't that too early for you to decide? You haven't seen life Narumi for you to make a big decision."

"No but I am happy with my decision, Dad because I was allowed to breath and do what I want," Narumi answered with a smile playing on her lips. She wanted to tell him about how Itachi went nearly mad because of the pressure given to him by his own family because of his brains but, she knew better. Who would ever believe in the idea of reincarnation? Her father would never believe her if she said she was a reincarnated soul, who had seen what happened to geniuses.

"Narumi, your mother and I would have allowed you to do what you want."

"I know and I am sorry it took me too long for me to realize that," Narumi lied.

Soichiro smiled and ruffled her hair before gesturing at her to enter the room. Narumi smiled at him and slid into the room, where she could see several of her fellow officers pacing back and forth in the room. Her smile faded when she caught sight of the determined and panic expressions on their faces. What the hell was going on? She asked herself as she took her usual seat in front of her father. Why did they all look scared? There was no way they had been threatened since neither her father nor her had recieved any death threats.

Seriously, what the hell was going on?

Rubbing her chin, Narumi watched closely as several police officers marched up to her father's desk and placed several envelopes on the table. Her father frowned, glanced down at the envelope and blinked his eyes at her fellow police officers.

"What the hell is this?" Her father roared once he finally regained his senses.

"Exactly what it says. It is a letter of resigination." one of the police officers answered dully, staring blankly at her father. He took in a deep breath, thinned his lips and stared determinedly at her father. "Either you put me on another case, sir or if you can't do that then I leave the NPA."

Sochiro gawked and spluttered. "But...but why?"

"Why? You are seriously asking us why? It is because I value my life!" The officer yelled. "According to L's reasoning, Kira uses some paranormal means to kill people without having direct contact with them, correct?"

 _Well, I did have some idea that he uses some paranormal means but the only question is what does he use? It isn't a Kekkai Genkai so what is it?_ Narumi wondered, leaning against her seat. _Maybe I should read up about superstitions or if there had been cases similar to this. L might have done it but it can't hurt if I look it up as well as look into Light's room for anything unusual._

"...If I were Kira, I would try to get rid of the people who were trying to catch me," another police officer commented. "Because if we catch him then he gets the death sentence."

 _But if he is a student like L presumed and if Kira is Light like Kurama presumed it is then we will have to find a way to prevent the death sentence,_ Narumi pondered, dropping her legs back to the ground and picking up her favourite pen. Twirling her pen, she glanced at the computer where L would hear everything that was happening in here. She couldn't let her brother die, not when he was her own flesh and blood. It would kill her if it did turn out to be Light and if L wanted her brother dead then he better let her talk some sense to him. He should consider her brother's age before sending the death sentence.

" _Your brother knows what he is doing Naruko,"_ Kurama stated. " _He isn't some misguided fool Naruko, your brother knew what would happen to him if he commits a crime. Light needs to face the consequence of his actions and the death sentence is the only way he understands what he did."_

" _He is just a boy."_

" _So? Your brother will not be a boy forever,"_ Kurama snapped. " _It is time for you to stop making excuses for him. If he is Kira like I know he is then it is time for you to harden your heart and accept your brother is going to die for what he did."_

" _We have no proof."_

" _The proof is right in front of your eyes, Naruko."_

" _There might be other reasons why he is acting strange,"_ Narumi suggested. " _Until he confesses to me or I see the proof right in front of me then I won't fully believe that Light is the culprit."_

"...That time L pulled the stunt with the television boardcast, L dared Kira to kill him," the policeofficer commented, snapping her out of her train of thought. Narumi grimaced at the reminder. "But L never announced his name, or even showed his face, in that broadcast. And then the other day, he told us to check how the victims had been reported in the Japanese media. He wanted to know if photographs or footage showing their faces were included in the reports."

 _Okay, I don't like where this is going to,_ Narumi thought to herself as she sat up straight and hear what the police officer had to say about the findings.

"Well, they were!" The police officer slammed his palms on her father's desk and continued to yell. "Every single victim so far was someone whose face was shown in Japanese media reports! In other words, unlike L, we all do our work carrying police , with our photograph right there on them. We don't hide our faces, we are right out there in the open!"

"Grow up!" Narumi yelled, drawing everyone's attention towards her. The blonde jumped off of her seat and stalked towards the furious men. Putting her hands in her pocket, the blue-eyed girl glared at the three men, who gulped and paled at the sight of her. "You think you are the only ones that is in endanger? Every single person in this city could be endanger! Kira is a maniac that won't even spare innocent people. If we were to think like you then no one should become police. We risk our lives everyday just so we could bring justice. If you are scared of dying then you shouldn't be a policemen!"

"Narumi!" Her father yelled while several people gawked at her.

Narumi ignored her father and narrowed her eyes at the policemen in front of her. "People like you make me sick to my stomach. Do you know you are supposed to be a role model to people out there? What the hell are you going to tell your kids and wife? Oh, I am no longer working in the case because I am terrified of dying in the job. And yeah you are right, L is the safest because we don't know his name or face but he is the one that Kira would want. It is L that dared to challenge Kira, not us. If Kira is a smart little schoolboy then he will go for L because he will see L as his biggest problem, not us."

"This is easy for you to say since you don't have a family waiting for you!" The officer snarled, glaring at her.

Narumi took in a deep breath and thinned her lips. "So you are saying that I am not as important as you because I don't have any kids or even boyfriend? Well I have news for you, I have two siblings and a mother that is always worried about me. My mum would be thrilled if I don't work for the police force and I am young enough that I should be terrified to face Kira but, those criminals didn't deserve to die for some idiotic idea of justice."

"When you have your own kids then you can talk!"

And with those words the police officer stormed passed her, leaving everyone else to ponder over his words.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
